


My Puppy Prince(ss)?

by Phoenixnext



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixnext/pseuds/Phoenixnext
Summary: NanoFate AU: Nanoha finds an abandon dog and takes it home. The dog is more than it seems, a protector Knight-errant in disguise. Will true love's kiss be enough?





	My Puppy Prince(ss)?

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own MGLN or its characters, I write for fun*  
> If you are here for more futa smut I will have to disappoint you. This one is pretty much an urban fantasy fluff piece. I have a companion flipped one-shot where Nanoha is a cursed cat that will follow this one soon. So if you do like this story please do subscribe and bookmark, leave a comment or a kudos. Thanks so much for reading ~ Phoenixnext

An auburn haired woman is walking home in the gloom of evening, the first chill of winter settling on the city causing her to tug her coat closer around her. An adolescent Golden Retriever dog whines in an alley, tied with a wire around its neck to a pipe. Hearing the desperate sound the girl stops and doubles back deciding to investigate. The girl sees the dog's plight and quickly comes over but hesitates when she sees how big the dog is. 'Will it bite?' Then it looks up at her with pitiful burgundy eyes and whines again, deciding to risk it she leans in to undo the wire gently. The dog tries to stand but in its weakened state collapses into her lap. Feeling a surge of pity for the maltreated animal she picks it up and carries it home.

Once back at her one bedroom apartment she tends to its wounded neck and notices the dog has a beaten and starved appearance. It had been far too easy to carry the beast home and the feeling of sympathy for the poorly treated animal surged again and a wish that she could find the perpetrators so she could teach them a lesson. The girl then makes up a bed for the animal with some spare blankets and pillows near the side of her baby blue couch settling the animal tenderly within the warm nest.

She then decides to make a quick meal for them and quietly walks into her kitchen to begin cooking. Twenty minutes into the preparing of the food the dog comes into the kitchen at the smell of cooking food and sits quietly watching her. When she smiles at the animal it wags its tail and seems to smile back. Finding an old dish in her cupboard she loads it with warm food then puts the dish down for the dog then takes her own plate over to the table to eat. The dog carefully eats the meal and when the dish is clean it comes over and lays down by the legs of Nanoha's chair. Laughing at the behavior she leans down and pets the dog's head.

After washing up the dishes the girl decides to take a bath and begins to strip in her living room leaving a trail of clothing as she makes her way to her room. The dog seeing this runs over to its bed and hides its head in the blankets, though the girl doesn't seem to notice its distress at the impromptu striptease. Oblivious she came out of her steaming bathroom nearly an hour later wrapped in towels. One towel clamped around her body and another around her head to hold her wet hair she settles onto the couch and begins to paint her toe nails and balance a phone between her shoulder and ear.

"Hi Mom, it's Nanoha, I wanted to know if you know anyone who'd like a dog?"

"I found her on the way home from work and it looks like she was abused but she is really sweet."

"I don't know for sure but she looks like a Golden Retriever. She's not too big but I think she still has some growing to do."

"Okay I'll take a picture of her and send it to you. Let's see if any of your customers might want her if not I'll ask Arisa-chan to foster her until she can find her a home. My apartment isn't big enough to have a dog, it'd be wrong to try and keep her myself."

The dog hearing this whined before coming over to the couch and settled its head near the girl's thighs then looked at her with pleading eyes. They seemed to say, 'Please don't send me away, I promise to be good.'

Nanoha looked at the dog's wine colored eyes and the infinite sadness in them and felt a stab of guilt, "Um Mom, maybe I'll wait a bit before trying to find her another home. She's a really well behaved animal and it might be nice to have a guard dog. I'll get back to you about her, I love you mom have a good night."

Hanging up and dropping the cell phone on the coffee table she looked at the dog, "It really isn't fair to use those puppy eyes on me like that. I may not be the best owner for you and I'm really busy with school and work so I'm almost never home."

The dog whined and nudged her hand with its muzzle before licking it. Nanoha felt her heart tighten at the gentle action and sighed, "Okay we'll try, but don't complain when you realize how horrible an owner I am. I promise I'll never hit you or anything but I won't be able to take you out a lot."

The large fluffy blonde tail began to wag again before the dog went back to its bed and settled down again to sleep. Nanoha finished painting her nails, watched a little TV then went to her room to put on her PJs and finish drying her hair before bed. The girl forgot to take her phone with her and when the alarm went off at five am the dog was the only one to hear. It made its way over to the devise and stared hard at it and seemed to read the text on the screen, WAKE UP. It then made its way to the bedroom and began to nudge the occupant, when that failed it took a hold of the blanket with its teeth and pulled it off the girl. Nanoha groaned at the chill and curled into a ball, the dog seeing this whined and jumped up on the bed and pressed its cold wet nose into the center of her exposed back.

Nanoha let out a scream of surprise and jumped up at the sudden touch. The dog jumped back and sitting on the floor looked at her guiltily but with a touch of defiance, 'Well you wouldn't wake up, what did you expect?'

The girl suddenly heard the beeping of her alarm and got up to grab the annoying devise and turned it off before starting on breakfast. She made an omelet for herself and the dog and set it down closer to her place at the table. Once again the dog ate carefully, almost delicately, and when finished came over to thank her with a softly wagging tail. Nanoha was amused by this, 'this dog has better table manners than most guys I know.'

Washing up the dishes used Nanoha then went into her bedroom and dressed for the day when she came out of the bathroom after finishing up she saw the dog at the door. Looking at her watch, "Okay we have to make this quick I have class at seven."

The dog was very quick and they returned to the apartment with time enough for to grab her purse and backpack before heading out to catch the bus without having to run. Nanoha's apartment was always a bit messy, things left just slightly out of place and clothing left in odd nooks. Once the door was locked and the sounds of footsteps retreated the dog was enveloped in a bright yellow light. In its place was a naked blonde woman, shakily she got to her feet and went into the bathroom for a shower.

Four hours later when Nanoha returned to her apartment it was sparkling clean and the dog was laying on the floor in its bed of blankets sleeping. She decided it must have been her mother or best friend who had come and cleaned up after her but the sheer neatness was unsettling. The random items put neatly in place, her laundry put away and everything dusted and vacuumed. This was more than they normally did, and left her wondering why the extra effort was put in.

Putting together a quick lunch and feeding the dog once again before they went for a short walk. When she returned she found her best friend standing at the door knocking. "Ne Hayate-chan what's up?"

I look of relief flooded her face, "Nano-chan thank god I caught you before…um what's with the dog?"

Laughing at how easily her friend was distracted before unlocking the door. "I found her yesterday on my way home, she's beautiful isn't she?"

Hayate looked at the dog and had to agree it was a beautiful animal before she was reminded that she'd come over about something else. "Oh right, I wanted to tell you Scaglietti is back in town. He's gunning for you so be careful."

Nanoha flinched at the name, "Thanks for telling me, I'll call my family and let them know too, I don't want them blindsided by that monster."

"Maybe you should go home for a while? It's not safe for you to live alone. There are too many risks now, he's pissed about you sending him to jail…um no pun intended," she smiled sheepishly at her friend.

"No, I won't let him dictate my life, if he wants to start something with me again then let him, I can handle him and his Numbers in a fight."

"In a fair fight maybe, but he won't be fighting fair. Please Nano-chan, you need to take this seriously."

The dog at this moment walked over to Nanoha and pushed its head into her hand. Looking down she saw the dog was looking at her with strangely determined eyes, as if saying, 'I'm here, I'll protect you.'

"Hayate-chan, I promise I'll take the threat seriously, I even have a wonderful new guard dog now," she said with pride.

"Humph, it's as if fate brought her to you right when you needed her," the girl replied sarcastically.

The dog barked at this, it was the first time it had done so in Nanoha's presence and it was surprising. "What's wrong girl?"

Hayate looked at her questioningly, "You haven't named her yet?"

Scratching her cheek and smiling sheepishly, "No, I haven't had a chance to think of anything."

The shorter girl offer dryly, "How about Blondie?"

The dog growled at that, not menacing but as if she didn't find the name very acceptable or funny.

Nanoha smiled at that, "She definitely has a personality of her own. I guess it would be my fate to have a quirky dog…fate…Fate…That's it, her name is Fate"

The dog barked once more and Nanoha smiled at the dog, "See she likes it, Hayate-chan don't worry about me Fate-chan here will watch out for me."

~"~"~"~"~"~

The dog was amazingly well behaved and followed her around without a leash. Nanoha tried to get her to stay behind but the dog refused to leave her side and even found ways to open doors on its own when people tried to lock it away. After a week of being trailed around by the blonde dog people stopped paying them any attention, even her professors were impressed by the dog's patience and calm demeanor. They were on the way home after her day at work when two women stepped out of an alley and began to pull out batons.

"Shit! Uno, Sette what the hell do you want?" Nanoha asked as she took on a defensive stance.

The younger sister of the pair didn't bother to respond and rushed forward to begin the attack. Too bad she didn't take the dog's existence into consideration. The dog caught her baton in its mouth and yanked it out of her grasp, dropping it the metal clanged on the ground. Both women's attention now on the dog that was now growling at them suddenly it looked twice as big as it had before. They took a few steps back and Uno said, "This isn't over Takamachi, you messed with the wrong family."

The women fled the scene and Nanoha released a breath of relief, "Thanks Fate-chan. As good as I am at fighting I'd rather avoid it if I can."

The dog looked her while sitting on its haunches and wagged its tail looking perfectly innocent and benign once again. Smiling at the cuteness, "Come on Fate-chan let's go home."

Reaching her apartment she found her sister and brother arguing with each other in front of her apartment door. Deciding to break them up before she got complaints from her neighbors, "Miyuki-nee, Kyōya-nii what a surprise what can I do for you?"

Turning to see their sister they nearly tripped over each other to grasp her in a hug and check her for injuries, "Nanoha-chan where have you been, are you okay?"

"Hey guys, I'm okay really," she laughed as she pushed them off.

Opening the door to her apartment she found the room had been trashed, Nanoha gasped, "What?"

"That's why we came, we were called by a neighbor that something was going on in your apartment. We were so worried something had happened to you," Miyuki said pulling her sister away from the doorway.

"The police should be here soon to make a report then we want you to come home with us," their brother put in.

The dog went into the apartment and began to sniff around, Nanoha saw this and called to it, "No, Fate-chan get back over here."

The dog began to dig into the ruins of the couch and found a devise of some sort, looking at object it growled, it smelled of the girls earlier. Then it began to beep, figuring this could not be good the dog ran out of the room and tackled its "owner" to the ground bare seconds before an explosion detonated.

Coughing the siblings got up, amazingly no one was hurt, even the dog appeared to be fine getting up and shaking off the plaster debris in its fur. Alarms went off around the building and before they knew what was happening security guards and then minutes later police and firefighters made their way to the demolished apartment.

The sibling spent the next hour giving statements after being transported to the local precinct while investigators combed over the ruins of the apartment trying to collect evidence.

"Takamachi-san, could you explain why someone would want to blow up your apartment? Any suspects come to mind?" A rather dour faced detective asked the exhausted young woman.

"Dr. Jail Scaglietti, my testimony put him away for a couple of years or at least it should have, he was recently paroled. I caught him, and his "numbers" or daughters, stealing lab animals at my university. They were used in pretty harmless experiments at the school but he was doing some unethical things with them, something to do with genetic splicing. I reported him and in the end he was arrested and the children were put in the foster system. Earlier tonight two of them tried to attack me, Uno and Sette, the worst of the lot but my Fate-chan here protected me," she smiled down at the dog sitting next to her and petted the soft fur of its head.

Then suddenly the dog got up and ran over to a pair of officials that had come in barking happily and jumping up on the man to lick his face. Once the fur of her scruff was rubbed affectionately she jumped down and repeated her actions for a middle aged woman with long green hair. Both people smiled and cooed over the dog, "Where have you been Fate-chan, we've been looking everywhere for you."

Nanoha was shaken by the greeting, 'does this mean she already has owners? Do I have to give her back?'

The blonde dog caught the man's sleeve and pulled him over to Nanoha then let go and went over to her and nudged its head into her hand so it was on top of its head as if in sign of ownership. The man seeing this immediately exclaimed, "Oh Fate-chan no, come on, you need to come home, we have work to do, you can't just adopt another owner like a stray cat!"

Fate just wagged her tail and whined looking up at Nanoha. The young woman was confused, "Um hi, I am Takamachi Nanoha. I found Fate-chan here about a week ago tied to a pipe with a wire around her neck, do you have any idea how that happened?"

The man's blue eyes slit in anger, "Those bastards! I'm going to hunt them down like the rats they are and skin them."

The woman put a hand on his shoulder to calm him, "I'm sorry about all the confusion, let me introduce us and then we can discuss what happened to Fate-chan. I am Chief Harlaown Lindy and this is my son Captain Harlaown Chrono we work in the Public Security Bureau, it's very nice to meet you."

The green haired woman bowed and when her son continued to stare at the dog she nudged him in the ribs and he snapped out of his stupor. "Yeah, nice to meet you," then bowed himself before jumping into the topic most on his mind.

"Where did you find her?"

"Um a couple of blocks from my apartment here in Uminari, off of Tsubakimori near the Umibakoen train station. She looked like she had been beaten up and starved for a while, I brought her home and treated her myself and she's been with me ever since."

"Fuckers!" he exclaimed and began to pace the room in an agitated manner.

Lindy was more forthcoming in her response, "Oh dear, you see about two weeks ago Chrono-kun was attacked by some organized crime drug lord's lackeys. He wasn't too badly hurt as Fate-chan there protected him but the men kidnapped her, after Chrono-kun was knocked out they somehow got her into a van and drove off. We found the body of a dead Golden Retriever a few days later but we both knew it wasn't her. Our superiors didn't agree and told us we couldn't waste anymore resources trying to find her but in our off hours we and some of the other officers have been searching for her."

"So you think those men dumped her in my neighborhood, why not just kill her, it doesn't seem like they had any qualms over killing another dog in her place."

"Fate-chan here is a very special dog, it's like she has a special blessing of protection on her. I've seen people try to shoot her point blank over the years and the gun will jam. Try to knife her and trip over themselves. She can be hurt, I've seen her get pretty beaten up on another's behalf but never killed."

"Wait years? How long have you had her?"

"Oh we found her about nine or ten years ago but she still looks like a young dog, very strong and resourceful. I don't know where she came from but she has the tendency to run off for a few weeks every once and a while and then comes back all beaten up and exhausted. I suspect she is something like a knight-errant whenever or wherever someone needs help she's off to save the day."

If a dog could blush Fate would have done so now, as it was she just laid down and hid her head in her paws.

Lindy seeing this started to laugh, "Oh my, did I embarrass you little Fate-chan, don't worry Nanoha-chan here could use a knight in shining armor."

Nanoha wanted to laugh but also couldn't believe a dog was so cognizant of a human conversation. "She really is a smart dog."

"Hmm, I've always liked to believe she was a princess under an enchantment who needs a prince's kiss to break the spell. But my son won't kiss her, the ingrate."

Sputtering, "Mother! Really even if she were you'd have to be in love with the person and I'm already in love with someone else."

"Oh hoi so it all comes out, is it Amy-chan?"

The young man's mouth was opening and closing but no words came out, the dog seeing his stunned look jumped up at him and knocked him to the ground, "Ahh! Damn it Fate-chan."

Burgundy eyes pinned him asking, 'Is it Amy-chan? Tell me now!'

"Agh stupid dog, stupid mother. Fine it is Amy-san, so what?!"

The dog seemed to laugh and then licked his cheek. "Oh look Chrono-kun you have Fate-chan's approval. That's very good, that's almost as important as mine. As Amy-chan works directly for me I must warn you from doing anything stupid or I'll have you transferred to the worst precinct in the city mopping floors."

"WHAT! You mean if something went wrong you'd choose Amy-san over me?!"

"She is the daughter I always wanted and is very intelligent, hardworking and of course is a pipeline to knowing what is going on in the rest of the department. Make yourself more useful and maybe I'd pick you," the woman teased.

Fate then walked back to Nanoha and pulled at her sleeve, "Oh Fate-chan aren't you going to go home with your family?"

She just sat looking at her as if to say, 'I go where you go.'

Lindy seeing the pair broke in, "She's adopted you for now, even if we tried to take her home she'd just escape and find her way back to you. Let me give you my number, if you have any trouble or should I say when your troubles are over call me and I'll come pick her up."

After exchanging information the two groups left as no one wanted to impede friends of the Chief. Arriving at her family's house she took Fate up to her room and was happy to find some of her old clothes to change into after her bath. She was sitting on the bed trying to think of how she was going to replace all her personal items that had been destroyed, the cost was going to be staggering. She needed new clothes, laptop, textbooks, couch, TV and a multitude of other items. She'd have to wait and see how much could be salvaged from wreckage of her apartment but she didn't think it'd be much.

The next morning deciding to take the day off from classes so she could at least begin to price check some items and pick up a few things. Fate followed her out of the house and when they got on the train sat sedately on the ground next to her. When the conductor announced a platform Nanoha normally didn't get off at and the doors opened the blonde dog took off out them. Nanoha chased after her calling her to come back. They had gone about three blocks and had come to a shopping district she'd never been too. But it was obvious people knew the blonde dog at least.

People started to point and shouting could be heard, "Fate-chan's back" and "Hey look its Fate-chan."

An older woman stopped them, "Are you Fate-chan's owner?"

"Um yeah, she sorta adopted me."

The woman nodded as if this made sense, "Then you must be a very good person, Fate-chan wouldn't want to belong to anyone who wasn't worthy of her. Everyone here knows how special a dog she is, if you're her owner then as repayment for all the good she's done we want to help you."

The old woman Mari-san had been saved from being run down by a Yakuza's speeding car by the miraculous dog. To show her gratitude she took Nanoha back to her shop and loaded her down with various household goods. Next she was lead over to an electronics store where the dog apparently stopped the Yakuza from shaking down the owner for protection money then stopped them from destroying the building with arson. Nanoha was given a new laptop, MP3 player and various accessories for them. From there it just got more and more surreal, Fate really was a knight-errant Nanoha couldn't help thinking. 'She saved this whole neighborhood from the encroaching Yakuza and in the end ran them out all together. She must be a super-dog to have done all she did.'

By the time Nanoha left the neighborhood she was so loaded down she had to call her father to pick her up with the family car just so she could get it home without losing anything. Shiro Takamachi was speechless when he saw all the things his daughter was given and stared hard at the dog in disbelief. All in all nearly everything Nanoha needed to replace had been except for the big furniture items and thinking it would be a while until she'd feel comfortable living alone again that really didn't matter. Fate laid on the floor of the living room trying to sleep while the family went on over the items Nanoha received as "gifts" due to being the owner of the wonder dog. That night she was given an extra special meal by the grateful Momoko Takamachi and no one complained about the dog having to stay despite the family owning a restaurant downstairs.

Fate followed Nanoha around for the next few weeks, the occasional tussle with the Scaglietti girls happened but nothing serious as they were terrified of the dog. Eventually the end of the term came around and with exams finished Nanoha was looking forward to spending her time with her family and friends. Everyone seemed to be planning parties or outings to clubs. So when Nanoha who normally avoided these things was invited then tried to demur Hayate came over to bully her and point out she wouldn't let her stay home and 'hole up with your dog.'

It was three days before Christmas and Hayate found a club that was celebrating with a Ladies' Night where women could "accidently" end up under mistletoe with the partner of her choice. Nanoha was dressed in a blue mini skirt with a matching sweater that hugged her curves. She had on a pair of white leather boots that came up to her knees with her white thigh high stockings. She had on her simple gold jewelry, small hoop earrings, a chain with a small heart pendant and a charm bracelet which gave nice accents. Her auburn hair was pulled into her signature side ponytail and she put on light makeup. Fate was seated on the bed watching her apply the makeup with a grumpy look on her face, as if saying 'Really, is all that necessary?'

Nanoha turned to look at her morose pet and smiled at her, "Ne Fate-chan, I promise to come home early, I really don't like going out but Hayate-chan will drag me out whether I like it or not and Mom and Dad agree with her that I need to get out more. I don't think being a hard worker and spending my spare time with you is a bad thing but apparently there's more to life then jogging in the park and homework."

When it was time to leave the dog followed her but Hayate stopped the dog from getting out the front door, "Hold it wonder mutt, as useful and protective as you are I can't let you come."

The dog snuffed at her and tried to push forward. Jumping to block the dog, "I mean it, you are staying here! How the hell is Nano-chan supposed to get laid if you're there growling at all her prospects?"

The dog and Nanoha started to growl at her, though the girl actually spoke through her growl, "Hayate! I can't believe you! I'm staying home, like hell I'm going to let you set me up with some drunken whack job."

"Nano-chan wait, it was a joke. I just think it's necessary for you to meet new people, hell the most I expect to happen tonight is maybe some spit swapping."

Nanoha blushed, "No! I don't want my first kiss to be something barely remembered during a drunken make-out session."

The dog whined and looked up at her, she looked down and the dog's questioning look made her blush further. "What?! Is it so wrong to have never kissed anyone? I want to share it with my special someone, it'd be a waste to just kiss the first random person who came by."

"How about if he's hot? Or how about a hot chick?" Hayate asked giving her a cheeky grin.

Fate ruffed at this, and moved to protect Nanoha from her pervert friend. The auburn haired girl laughed at this, happy have her honor so well defended. Giving her friend an angry glare before letting it straighten into a smile when she looked down at her dog, petting her head, "Ne Fate-chan it's okay. I'm going out but not because I'm looking for "some action" but because I want to hang out with my friends. Please stay here and guard the house."

The dog whined again and pushed towards the door but Nanoha grabbed her and pulled her back, kneeling she hugged the dog. The animal went still and Nanoha spoke to her gently, "Please Fate-chan stay here, you'll get us all into trouble it you try to follow. I promise I'll be careful and stay with the group. Miyuki-nee and Kyōya-nii are going to meet us there later and will walk us home so there is nothing to worry about."

Grumbling the dog pulled away and went up the stairs back to the bedroom with her tail limp. Nanoha didn't know if she should laugh or feel guilty, but she did know she'd rather be going back up those stairs and cuddle with her doggie-plush toy while watching TV instead of going out. Turning to the door she saw her friend's bemused face, "What Hayate-chan?"

"If only Fate-chan was a human, she'd be perfect for you. Warm, loving, overprotective, beautiful, strong yet gentle, intelligent, ah well I guess it'd be too much to ask for that all come in a human form?" The smile on her face now mocking.

"Idiot," was all Nanoha replied before exiting the house and making her way down to the train station nearby.

~"~"~"~"~

Fate didn't like the idea of Nanoha going out without her, it left her feeling unsettled. When she first came to the girl she had wanted to protect the girl as repayment for saving her and as a natural byproduct of her curse. She was incapable of ignoring people when they were in trouble, she could sense it, and it drew her to it. If she tried to ignore a plea for help it literally made her cry tears of blood and feel like red-hot nails were being driven into her. The curse protected her from death but it was amazing what you could survive. Oh she had tried to kill herself when this all started but that wasn't to be allowed, she had to atone for her sins and the gods or whatever dark power her mother had harnessed would watch over her until she either finally broke the curse by satisfying it's impossible challenge or served as a protector for the innocent for a thousand years. But right now she was more annoyed than in pain, she didn't like the idea of some stranger putting their filthy hands on the girl. Someone at this very moment might be sleazing all over the girl and she was so polite and sweet she would likely end up giving them mixed signals and then that would lead to them trying to kiss her and that should NOT be allowed. Nanoha should get to share her first kiss with her special someone like she always wanted, not with some drunken loser who didn't know how to keep their stinking paws to themselves.

She made her way into the bedroom and kicked the door closed before going over to the bed and settling down on it and pawing at the remote to turn it on. When Miyuki came in an hour later she looked at the bored dog half-dozing on the bed while watching reality TV. The young woman blinked at the absurdity of seeing a dog lounging on her sister's bed "watching" reruns of Big Brother with a look that if she'd been human would have been described as glazed over boredom. Talking into the cell phone at her ear, "Yeah Nanoha-chan she's still here, she's watching TV in your room."

The dog looked over and then barked as if to prove she was being a "good girl" and had stayed home. Miyuki laughed and closed the door again after telling the dog, "Nanoha says 'hi Fate-chan', and thanks for being a good girl, she'll take you out for a nice run tomorrow as a reward."

The dog waited for the voice and footsteps to fade and looking out the window she saw the siblings leave a few minutes later. The dog then reached for the window and undid the lock before pushing it open. She then climbed out the window and pulled it shut before jumping from the third floor into the snow that covered the backyard. A few minutes later the blonde dog could be seen walking down the road but in the opposite direction of the siblings. She got on a train going to the rougher area of Uminari, the warehouse district with dank wharfs that housed the seedier elements of the city.

The dog was ignored and when it disappeared into an abandon warehouse no one was around to notice. Twenty minutes later a blonde woman exited the building through a fire escape bundled in a black trench coat carrying a backpack and a kitted black cap pulled low over her ears. The woman purchased a ticket for the train and found her way to the fashionable shopping district. She went into a high end clothing store and before coming out she had changed into a pair of tight black denim pants which were now neatly tucked into black boots that came to mid calf. Her cashmere sweater was burgundy red and clung to her body seductively. Over the outfit was a black knee length wool coat with golden buttons and a smart belt. On her head was another knitted cap but now much more fashionable. She also wore black leather gloves and had a golden scarf that went around her neck. Her long blonde hair hung down her back and was tied together at the end with a black satin ribbon.

It was taking so much energy to hide her tail and ears, she needed to eat something or else she'd risk losing her human form all together. Stopping at a small crepe stand she order two and began to devour them as she released the higher level of concentration she used to conceal her animalistic features for short periods. She then reverted to her "normal" human form which included her floppy dog ears and a bushy tail. The long coat had been selected to hide the bushy blond tail and tight enough to help restrain it otherwise her emotionally driven tail would have given her away in an instant. The knit cap was ditto for her ears. She made her way back to the train and made her way to the club where her Nanoha was likely under siege. She paid the cover charge and made her way through the club ignoring the sexually avarice looks thrown her way. She bought her own drink and deciding to conserve her energy made her way to a corner with a good view of the entire room and sought out the perfect auburn haired girl that had her risking so much.

Men and as soon as it was clear they weren't getting anywhere then women started to try to talk up Fate and some even brought drinks to her. She ignored all of them once she found her quarry, her intense burgundy eyes locked on the girl as she made her way to the bar for a drink or made her way back out onto the floor to dance. It all looked pretty benign and Fate was about to leave before she started to attract the wrong kind of attention. She was making her way to the exit when nearby a man began to try to take advantage of an intoxicated woman, slipping something into her drink as she was looking away. Fate's sixth sense for evil intent had her making her way over to the couple and she "tripped" knocking the drink into the man's chest. She apologized and then started to pull the girl away from the man, flashing her most charming smile which made the tipsy woman blush and willingly leave the suddenly insignificant man.

She found the girl's friends and left her in their care requesting they take better care of each other before kissing the girl's hand and bidding them a good night. She was trying once again to make her way out of the club and was stopped once more when two men started to intimidate a younger man in an attempt to get him to leave a woman to their tender mercies. Fate made her way over to the group and in her most seductive tones distracted the two bullies and then when she saw the young couple make their way out of the club she then dumped the contents of her mixed drink on the more obnoxious of the pair, and it had been a hard decision which that was. When they started to protest and one grabbed her wrist she caught his and with a flip of her own broke his in a quick and quiet flash. She then leaned over to his friend suggested that it would be a good idea to get his friend medical help before they both needed it. He nodded and they fled the club.

Fate groaned at the situation she found herself in, this is why she avoided large crowds, there was always someone who needed saving. She made her way once more to the door and was stopped by a short brunette with a cocky grin, "Hi there hot stuff."

Fate's mind was screaming, 'Oh no! Not Nanoha's best friend the creepy little pervert.' On the outside she smiled suavely and replied, "Hello my dear lady how may I be of assistance?"

Eyebrows twitching with humor, "Oh it's I who would like to be of assistance, I have a friend who would be perfect for you. You two really have to meet."

Hayate had decided that the hot blonde she'd spotted making her way to the exit just moments before was either going to be her prey tonight or her gift to Nanoha. It would be all decided on how the blonde replied to her opening line. A more chivalrous and dashing person could not exist and that was exactly Nanoha's type whether she knew it or not. The blonde chuckled at the offer and bowed, "I am sorry my lady but I have some place to be, perhaps if we are lucky enough to cross paths again."

Nanoha could see Hayate talking with the blonde bombshell, feeling a growing sense of impending doom filling her chest. The blonde had an elegant bearing and a perfectly sculptured face. Her figure left nothing to be desired and Nanoha could already feel her own palms itch to run down that perfect body. 'How drunk am I?' she thought to herself at her suddenly lustful urges, she had never felt this way before. Seeing her laugh with Hayate made something inside her tighten in a knot, 'No, you should be with me, not my idiot friend who can't appreciate your perfection.'

Her feet without conscious volition brought her to the pair and when the blonde turned to look at her she felt the magnetism grow stronger. She had deep wine colored eyes that seemed to be filled with sadness and longing. She wanted to say something to find out who this woman was, to kiss her. 'This is my special someone, I know it.' Then the woman's brow creased as if she was in pain and she muttered an apology and was rushing to the exit. Nanoha and Hayate were shocked at the quick retreat and the taller of the two girls suddenly took off after the blonde. Hayate stood there deeply amused, "Never thought I'd ever see her chase after a girl. Maybe I should buy a lottery ticket on the way home."

Fate heard the sounds of a fight and rushed over to it thinking, 'damn it, I like this outfit, I really don't want to ruin it with blood.'

She could see there was a group of four men now crowding a man in the alley. Before rushing in she called out to a passerby, "Hey dial 110 there's a big fight going on down there."

The passing woman looked down the alley and instead dialed 119 as she thought the victims would rather medical attention sooner than police attention then retreated to await the police near the main street.

Fate's voice was heard and two of the men came over to stop the busybodies. Fate dodged the first swing and side stepped in order to catch the flying arm and pull it into an arm lock. Pulling the man in front of her she used him as a shield from his buddy's immediate blow. Pushing them into each other they fell into a heap she then kicked one in the head knocking him out before having to jump back at the other man's swipe at her legs with a switchblade. Shifting around she then found the man had a poor grip on the weapon and quickly dodge in and caught the arm before hitting his wrist causing the bladed weapon to fall to the ground and then swung him at the shoulder joint into the wall where his face met the brickwork and breaking his nose and knocking him out cold.

Nanoha was about to join the fray when she saw the numbers stacked against the blonde but her fluid style of fighting was amazing to watch. Taking out the two men in as few minutes before turning her attention to the other two who were still trying to contain their victim. In a gentle alto voice she spoke to the remaining perpetrators, "I don't really want to fight you, please just let the man go and help your friends to the nearest medical facility and we can consider this settled."

The smaller of the two remaining men pulled away from the tussling needed to restrain their victim and pulled out something from his jacket. "I really didn't want to have to do this here but you are too nosy blondie."

Nanoha saw the glint of the gun and cried out before pushing the blonde out of the way. Sapphire eyes opened wide in pain as hot metal drove itself into her body. Landing messily on the blonde she moaned and tears began to leak from her eyes. The blonde looked at her and saw the blood, "Oh Kami no! Nanoha please no."

The girl's eyes locked with hers and she whispered, "Fate-chan?"

"Shush it'll be okay, I'll get you help, just stay quiet and still." she tried to quiet the wounded woman.

The man snickered, "Oh a friend of yours, you busybodies need to learn to keep you noses out of other people's business dealings."

Then he pulled the trigger point blank at the blonde's head and it misfired jamming. "What the hell?!"

Hearing the click and knowing what he had nearly done the blonde shifted her friend to the ground carefully and then turned to look at the man with the gun. "You will pay for this, I'll make sure of it. Your blood is now mine."

In a fierceness and brutality never seen before the man was ripped into but not by a woman but a terrible hybrid of human and dog. The two men who had been scuffling seeing the clash sunk into horror and fled, neither caring to get caught up in the monster's wrath. The man's limbs had been dislocated and he suffered multiple lacerations which were bleeding heavily. He collapsed onto the ground and the monster stood over him its muzzle wet with his blood. In a trembling voice he asked, "What are you?"

In a voice more like a growl of an animal then a human's tone it spoke, "I am your worst nightmare, you have shed innocent blood and now I will spill yours. The pain you have inflicted on her and others like her will now be repaid to you twice fold. Prepare for your end."

It was then that a weak voice called out to her, "Fate-chan don't do this, not in my name, not in anyone else's, vengeance is not what…is not what I want, please let him go."

The monster fell back looking at the girl bleeding on the ground, "You ask for mercy for your attacker?"

Struggling for breathe and consciousness, "Yes, hate only breeds more hate."

The monstrous form receded and then it was the girl's form but without her cap her dog ears were clearly visible. She knelt next the sapphire eyed girl and did something surprising, "This will feel strange but trust me, I won't let you die."

Then reaching down she ripped the sweater away and exposed the gaping wound which was leaking blood at an alarming rate she stared for a moment before pulling her own sweater away from her wrist, bit it and allowed her own blood drip into the wound. A bright yellow light seemed to emit from the wound now and a warmth began to fill Nanoha's body replacing the pain. The last thing Nanoha could remember were burgundy eyes and the blonde's warm voice chanting an incantation.

When she awoke again it was in a hospital bed, the white walls and ceiling coming into focus slowly. Her father was sitting in the sofa across from her with her mother wrapped in his arms. She looked over and saw her sister coming into the room with a tray of coffee and pastries. She saw her sister's eyes open and nearly dropped the tray before calling out her name and setting it down to rush over and hug her.

The family was incoherent in their joy to find their youngest member awake. The noise soon brought the nurse to check on them and confirming now that the patient was awake the doctor might release her soon. Nanoha reached for her own chest remembering the pain and blood and found no pain. She pulled her hospital gown away and could not find a mark on her, 'what the hell?'

The doctor came in and asked her some questions to check her cogitative functions, flashed his pin light in her eyes and confirmed she seemed to be in perfect condition but not to worry her family and friends again with her fainting in strange places. She dressed in her clothes and was driven home settled between her siblings in the back seat. From what she was able to piece together she had run out of the club to chase after a beautiful blonde. The girls came across a fight in progress, one man was seriously injured and two others were found unconscious as a result of the fight. During the tussle Nanoha was knocked against a wall or something and fainted. The blonde girl had requested a passerby to call for emergency services but left the scene apparently after the two fleeing perpetrators but neither they nor she was ever found.

Nanoha was beginning to think maybe the whole thing had been a terrible nightmare, 'no way did I see a gorgeous blonde woman turn into a monster when pissed off, who in the end might really be my dog.' They came up to the house and she quickly walked into the living room to search for her blonde dog. "Fate-chan I'm home!" she called out into the empty silence.

Her brother touched her arm, "Nanoha-chan, she ran away last night, I don't know when or how but she was gone when we went looking for her. With you being in the hospital we haven't had a chance to really look for her but we can now if you like."

Nanoha turned on her heel and went back out the door and began to call for her dog while walking up and down the neighborhood streets. It was nearly dark when Miyuki forced Nanoha back into the house for dinner and rest. The next day was Christmas Eve and Nanoha desperately wanted her dog to come home. She called Lindy and confirmed she hadn't gone back to them and was joined in her neighborhood search by the mother-son pair and a brown haired woman with laughing brown eyes. It was nearly midnight and a sullen Nanoha was sitting in the living room, having been dragged back into the house when it began to snow and it became dangerously dark and cold outside. Nanoha complained she had to keep looking, it would be wrong to let Fate-chan suffer in the cold alone.

The family had retired to bed and Nanoha sat on the floor staring at the flames in the fireplace. She wanted to go back outside and search some more but it would be dangerous to do so at this hour without some else. Then she heard the scraping on the door. She jumped to her feet and flung the door open, sitting on her haunches was a blonde dog, and in its mouth was a small package. Nanoha threw herself onto the dog and hugging it tightly crying the animal's name over and over into its fur.

Eventually the dog began to whine and pushed her back into the house, laughing as she wiped her tears she got up and let the dog back in before shutting and locking the door. She walked over to the couch again and sitting on the floor once more with her back against the couch she pulled her blanket around her shoulders. She opened her arms for the animal to sit in her lap with a warm smile. The dog looked at her, worried eyes trying to figure out what was being requested of her. When Nanoha called to her and patted the space between her legs the dog whined but slowly walked to her master and settled into her arms.

Nanoha hugged the beast to her, she tried not to think of her dream or hallucination of the blonde woman from the club. She couldn't help herself and began to talk to the dog, "Fate-chan I had a strange dream, I thought that a woman I saw at the club the other night looked like you. Well not looked like you, but felt like you. She had the most beautiful wine colored eyes and straight blonde hair down to her hips. When our eyes met it felt like I knew her, I…nyahaha…I wanted to kiss her. Then she ran off and I got hurt in that fight before I could even get her name or really talk to her."

The dog whined at her and she pulled her face away from the dog's shoulder to look at her, the eyes seemed to ask 'Do you really want to talk to this person?'

"Sigh, I don't know if I'm crazy Fate-chan, I talk to you like you can understand everything but that can't be. I had this incredible hallucination that is making me wish you really are that woman from last night. If you were then I…I might fall in love with you, I don't even care if you are a werewolf. Weredog? Agh this isn't a fairytale," she got up and began to pace the room while rubbing her temples.

Fate watched the girl she cared for so greatly trying to understand the madness she had been thrust into. 'I need to leave, I can't let her suffer because of my own incompetence.' The dog went to the door and began to scratch at the lock so she could escape. Nanoha seeing this groaned, "So you're going to leave me," tearing at her own hair she berated herself, "Damn it, I'm so pathetic not even a dog wants to be with me."

The dog jumped back down and came over to her, nudging the girl now crying with her face hidden in her hands. Looking down at the dog's sad burgundy eyes she thought about the girl and how she had known her name, 'no that was part of the dream.' She reached down to touch the dog's soft fur, "I know this is silly Fate-chan but don't feel lonely when I have you with me. I always felt this empty place inside but you…you, a dog fill it better than anyone I've ever met so please don't leave me."

The dog went over to the discarded blanket and crawled under it then a flood of yellow light blinded the upset girl. Nanoha blinked when she saw a long limbed blonde woman now sitting on the ground barely covered decently with the blanket. The blonde ran a hand through her hair pushing her bangs from her face before looking at the only other person in the room. She had a frighten smile, "Hello Nanoha, um nice to finally talk to you."

The other girl squeaked then fainted.

"Ah well that could have gone better but not bad for a first attempt," she spoke aloud. The blonde then carefully tied the blanket around herself then went to the unconscious girl to scoop her up and carry her to her room. Tenderly she laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She bent over and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry about falling in love, I'll leave before I'd let myself ruin your life."

~"~"~"~"~"~

Pitiful soul sacrificed to the gods in a desperate attempt to reclaim what has been forever lost

With willful hubris you gave into despair

Now take the form of what you must understand

True love is not as fickle as thy mother has made it seem

In order to regain thy true form seek out one with

The purity of an angel

The sacrificial heart of a martyr

The soul of a warrior

The beauty of Aphrodite

Then thou must show thou art worthy to receive such gifts

On a quest of great valor with this greatest of partners

Expose your truest form

Sacrifice your last hope

Be redeemed at journey's end

If thou art blessed with true loves' first kiss

Then take true loves true form

If thou fail to earn the maiden's delight

Take heart for once a millennium has passed

If thou has served as a guardian of those with a pure heart

If thou has earned the gratitude of a score of honest men

If thou have shed the blood of only those who serve the darkness

Then know the blessing of Kami will descend and release you from your labors

But heed this caution

If you revel in the darkness so shall your soul always dwell in its grip

If the blood of innocents you spill so shall your blood flow

If you attempt to cut the string of life by a willful act or inaction

Then know the anger and despair will only feed the beast within

Each failure to atone will allow the darkness a stronger hold

If you shed your humanity know the monster is destined to suffer in an eternal hell

~"~"~"~"~"~

Nanoha awoke a few minutes later and the blonde in the mean time had found a tee-shirt and shorts to pull on. Too bad her larger and fuller figure made the clothing tight and provocative. Sapphire eyes took in the delicious sight and a blush flood her face at the resurgence of lustful thoughts she had forgotten since their first meeting. Making it worse for the auburn haired girl was the floppy puppy ears that twitched cutely making her want to run her hands through the soft hair and rub the ears. 'My god I have been spending way too much time with Hayate-chan, I've become a pervert,' the girl thought as she lowered her eyes to the bed spread trying to collect her scattering thoughts.

"Nanoha, I'm sorry for startling you, I normally don't reveal myself to the people I meet but I…I have come to care for you a great deal more than I should have allowed myself. When you got hurt yesterday night because of me I had to reveal myself, I'm sorry if I frightened you. I would have preferred you keep thinking the whole thing was a dream but I can tell that would cause you more pain. So before I leave I will answer any questions you may have on the condition that you never reveal the truth to the Harlaowns or anyone else for that matter." The blonde shifted in the chair she was sitting in picking at her hands in nervousness.

Bright sapphire eyes flashed at the words in a quick surge of hope then dimmed, 'she's leaving, of course.' She sat up fully and tucked her feet under her so she could push towards the edge of the bed closer to the blonde. Seeing her come closer burgundy eyes grew wary and she sat up straighter in her chair. Nanoha took in every detail of the sculpted beauty in front of her, she had never seen anyone like her, "Who are you?"

"My name was Testarossa Fate," the words coming out in the rich voice that made Nanoha want to shudder, 'how can a voice do so much?'

Clamping down her raging hormones she decided it be best to cut to the chase, "Was? So you weren't always like this? How did this come about?"

Fate's forehead creased for a moment as if remembering a past pain then her face took on a placid look, "I was nine years old when I was cursed. Yes cursed, my mother wanted me to atone for my sins, I killed my sister."

"Nine? How…no… Fate-chan tell me how your sister died," her voice now a mix of compassion and horror.

Looking down at her hands as if she could see something there, "We were twins, I was the younger one but Alicia-nee was always more delicate. It was winter and we wanted to play in the snow. Mother made us dress warmly but we ended up taking off some of the clothing as it was too bulky and left them at the base of a tree. We had gone into the woods near our home, there was a ravine. I slid on the wet leaves and nearly fell into it but Alicia-nee caught me and tried to pull me back. But at the cost of her losing her own footing, in the end we both fell into the ravine. We weren't hurt too badly by the fall but couldn't get out. I dug out a hole in the snow and we left her scarf outside to mark were we fell in. We huddle together in the snow cave I made, I tried to keep her warm. I was on the outside wrapped around her protecting her from the chill as much as I could but by the time they found us we had both lost consciousness from the cold. She died of hypothermia and I caught pneumonia shortly after and was hospitalized. By the time I got out they had already buried my sister and my mother had gone mad. I killed her, if I hadn't been with her she never would have found herself in that situation. If I had been a better sister, if I wasn't so incompetent, I should have been able to protect her but in the end I let her die."

Nanoha was shocked that a child was blamed for an accident, she was a victim too. She nearly died but her mother blamed her and it appears cursed her for something she could not have prevented. As if it wasn't horrible enough to lose her twin sister the terrible mother convinced the surviving child she killed her sister by her failure to do something more to protect her sister. The fact the child had done as much as she had showed she was amazingly intelligent and resourceful in an emergency, if her sister died despite all Fate did for her then maybe it was just her time. A horrible thought that a life was meant to end after only nine years on earth but every day children all over the world died much younger, no one cheats death.

The blonde girl was clenching her fists and trying to hold back angry tears, her utter self-loathing coiling like a snake in her stomach. An aura of pain and hopeless despair came off her and Nanoha felt the need to comfort her, to take away her pain. She got off the bed and pulled the young woman against her, clasping her blonde head to her breast while gently soothing her hand down her back to calm the internal storm. Fate's first response was to pull away to shake off the hold but Nanoha refused to release her but shushed her and tightened her hold on the struggling girl. Finally she gave into the comforting embrace and let the tears out in a furious storm that wracked her body.

When Fate woke up she found herself in a warm embrace on the floor. The calming scent of her favorite person enveloped her from all sides and the soft cushion she was laying on amazingly comfortable. She nuzzled into the gap and heard a gasp, finally opening her eyes she realized she was actually leaning against Nanoha's chest and had just tried to nuzzle into her cleavage. Fate jumped back beet red in the face, "Oh my, oh I'm so sorry Nanoha, I didn't know…um."

Nanoha was looking at her just as red in the face but she didn't look all that upset, "Stop apologizing Fate-chan."

The blonde stopped and couldn't help but look at her chest, the urge to dive right back in and settle in for the winter was quite enticing. Pulling her stare away she looked at the door and tried to start a conversation, "So um do you have any more questions for me?"

"I do, how was this done to you? And can we reverse it?"

Looking up into her eyes she was surprised, there was no hate or recrimination in them for her admission. "You still want to help me even though you know I deserve this?"

Nanoha's face took on one of fury, "No, you do not deserve this Fate-chan, you were a child and suffered a terrible accident. It was an accident. Period. End of Story. You did not kill your sister, if anything your mother should have praised you for your intelligence and perseverance, she would have lost both her daughters that day if you hadn't done what you did. Besides, where the Hell was she? How long were you two missing before she even realized you were gone? She has more fault in this than you could ever have. You never should have been made to feel guilt for what happened. Now if there is anything I can do to help you I will."

Fate blinked at the onslaught of Nanoha's defense of her and felt the block of self-loathing crack, it wouldn't go away so easily but she had made a toehold for her to hold onto during the coming battle. She felt her confidence being reinforced by the reassurance and loving support given to her by this wonderful girl. Trying to hold back the tears of gratitude she spoke again, "I was cursed with an ancient ritual that incorporates many sacrifices, in fact I was supposed to be the final sacrifice in order to bring back my sister from the dead. When the Entity arose it was angered by the ritual and took my mother instead and then suddenly I was on trial. There were spirits or gods I don't know how to describe them but they converted the ritual my mother was trying to do into a curse which protects my life until I can satisfy their conditions."

"Ah, I really don't like your mother Fate-chan, it might be rude or wrong to say this but I'm glad she was punished for what she tried to do. So what are the conditions you have to meet in order to be released from the curse?" The girl's mouth set in grim determination.

"Um there is a sort of declaration or challenge I had to meet, let me see if I can summon a copy for you," she said and went over to the desk to find a clean sheet of paper. Clearing everything else away she held her hand over the paper and closed her eyes. A small spark of electricity jumped from her hand and appeared to consume the paper in flames making the watcher squeak in dismay. The flames settled quickly and in the place of the paper was now a papyrus scroll with elegant calligraphy. Fate picked it up read it over and then handed it over to Nanoha, who hesitated at touching an obviously supernatural object. Fate couldn't help laughing at this, "You have no problem touching a cursed person but hesitate over a simple piece of paper?"

Pouting at the tease she then grabbed the paper quickly and settled down to read the document without looking at the blonde. It took three readings to make sure she really understood what she was reading. "You have to find the perfect person, have them help you in some kind of quest then during this ordeal have them fall in love with you and give you their first kiss, which also has to be true love's kiss. Plus you have to reveal that terrifying hybrid dog-human thing you turn into to that person just so they know your 'true nature.' This is beyond wrong, where in the world would you even find a person like this?"

"Well I wasn't really expecting to fulfill that part, I was hoping after a thousand years I would earn my probation and finally get to die," the blonde replied with a sigh of discontent.

"NO WAY! There is no way you should have to live that long being a knight-errant dog um dog-girl. We just need to find you a true love and… stuff." Nanoha had objected then trailed off when thinking of what option one entailed.

Fate smiled and patted the girl on the head thinking, 'this is a nice change heehee', then told her, "This is why I don't normally expose myself to people, I could just imagine Lindy-san trying to get Chrono-kun to fulfill this and ruining his chances with Amy-chan. I don't want anyone to ruin their lives over me, I am too much trouble, this is too much to ask of anyone."

Nanoha wanted to argue, she didn't like the idea of Fate roaming the world all alone for a thousand years trying to earn her right to die and eternal peace. Of course she also didn't know how she'd feel if she had to stand by and watch some beauty queen save her from a millennium of servitude. "Fate-chan, I don't want you live your life all alone, so for as long as I live I want to be able to help you, give you a home. I promise as soon as I can I'll get another apartment then we can live together there and you won't have to hide your ears or tail at least there and if you have to go out to save people at least you'll always have a home to come back too. Or at least a second home, I'm sure the Harlaowns will want to see you again."

The earnest offer and cute blush on Nanoha's face made it impossible for Fate to refuse, "Thank you Nanoha, I'd be very happy to live with you. You are the first person I've ever felt such a close connection too. I think I understand what you were saying earlier, there was a gap in my heart, it's been there all my life, even before Alicia-nee died. You fill that hole, from the first day we met I felt so comfortable with you, I never want to have to leave your side."

Now Fate was blushing and looking at the ground in a sudden urge to dig a hole and hide, 'that has to be the most embarrassing thing I've ever said.' But the words relieved Nanoha's own feelings of embarrassment giving her the green light to glom onto her friend. They shared a tight hug where it would have been impossible to tell where one began and the other ended. Fate and Nanoha then sat on the bed and talked for a while, exchanged opinions on things that had happened, people they've met and future plans. It was dawn before they finally fell asleep, Nanoha resting her nodding head on Fate's shoulder before the blonde in return wrapped an arm around her and leaned her own head on hers before falling asleep.

~"~"~"~"~"~

Christmas was a loud and joyful event, everyone was happy to see Fate had returned home and the Harlaowns swung by to check on the furry escapee to give her hugs and drop off gifts. Lindy especially seemed keen on embarrassing the dog and her new owner. "I don't know Chrono-kun, Fate-chan may never come home she looks awfully happy here with her Nanoha-chan."

The boy glared at his mother before giving the blonde dog a beseeching look, "Come on Fate-chan you have to come home eventually, you can't leave me there with her all alone."

"You could always move out," his mother added in dryly.

Then turning the screw further, "Even Fate-chan has moved out and found a girlfriend, my furry daughter is more independent and romantically lucky then my human son. I wonder where I went wrong?"

Nanoha choked on her drink, "Girlfriend? I'm her second owner. I really hope you're not accusing me of bestiality?"

Lindy laughed then leaned in closer to whisper, "We both know she's not really a dog. I may have never seen her other form or forms but I recognize a cursed soul when I see one."

"Ah…Ah…" Nanoha didn't know what to say.

Fate in the meantime was wrestling with Chrono, trying to get something out of his hands, "Get off you overgrown fur ball. No, get down! MOM, Fate-chan's trying to steal my wallet."

Lindy got up and pulled the blonde dog off her son who was sprawled on the floor but also snatched the wallet out of his hands and flipped through it. Finding the contraband item Fate must have been searching for she pulled it out and then dropped the wallet on her son's stomach. She then handed the photo to Nanoha much to the dog's dismay, apparently the threat of exposing the photo was the start of the fight. Fate though appeared to know better than to try to steal anything from Lindy or Nanoha though the temptation was high.

Nanoha looked at the photo and began to giggle, looked at the dignified dog sitting before her and burst out laughing in earnest. The photo was more than a few years old, the Chrono in the picture was still in his teens. He was in his cap and gown for graduation and Fate was sitting at his left with a morose look on her doggie face. She had pink ribbons tied strategically throughout her long blonde fur and it looked like someone tried to curl the fur of her tail. The laughing brought Miyuki back out of the kitchen and seeing what her sister was laughing at fell into giggles too. Soon the entire Takamachi family was in a fit of giggles and uproarious laughter at the dog, the picture was the impetus but the gloomy look she was currently sporting just made it all the funnier.

The dog no longer wishing to be the butt of the joke got up and in a dignified manner went upstairs to sulk in Nanoha's room. Lindy seeing this shook her head, "I'll make a copy of this for you Nanoha-chan, but I think right now you better go sooth down her hurt pride. She can be a pretty touchy puppy. Fufufu, I love that girl."

The Harlaowns decided to decamp at that and after seeing them out Nanoha excused herself from her family to spend some time alone with her moody puppy. She tried to enter her room but the door was locked, Nanoha laughed in incredulity that the dog-girl was sulking in the locked bedroom like a sullen teenager. She knocked softly and called out quietly to her friend, "Fate-chan let me in, I'm sorry I laughed at you but you were soo cute and…"

The door suddenly opened and a hand shot out to clamp her mouth shut. "Don't finish that sentence."

Nanoha's eyes smiled into burgundy, her heart beat accelerated at seeing the human form of her friend. Pushing the door open further she slid into the room and shut it behind her without trying to remove Fate's hand from her mouth. Truth be told Nanoha liked it whenever they touched, any touch would be welcome and that realization was unsettling to the romantically naïve girl. Fate on the other hand felt like the soft skin under hand was suddenly magnetized making her unable to remove it. She could feel the fullness of her lips and the warmth of her breath which was making her own breath grow shallow and her heart kick off at a thousand miles an hour.

Nanoha's hand went up to touch Fate's face and skimmed her jaw line up to her temple before gliding down to the high cheekbones then to outline her full mouth. Fate shivered at the touch and closed her eyes to break off the suddenly too intimate moment and pulling her own hand away. They hadn't done anything but touch each other's faces but both were now flushed and breathing erratically. The blonde desperately wanted to kiss her friend, wanted to taste her, memorize her body with her hands and lips. Stepping back once more she allowed the curse to transform her back into the dog suddenly glad of it as a retreat.

Fate refused to take on her human form again that day and the next few days she seemed more distant then she had formerly. Nanoha was not happy, she had always been a physical person and though the hugging of her dog before hadn't been meant as anything but playful now she needed her hugs as a sign of their mutual acceptance of a deeper relationship. Fate wasn't just a dog she was her best friend, they shared a deeper than normal connection emotionally and mentally, if Miss Puppy thought she was going to be getting out of her fair share of hugs she was wrong.

Nanoha went out with Hayate New Year's eve to do a bit of shopping and had no problem getting her normally clingy dog to stay home. Hayate looked at her friend as they were going through stores, she could see something was bothering her, "Ne Nano-chan is something wrong?"

"No…not really…ugh! Fate-chan is avoiding me," Nanoha admitted, knowing it would sound insane but she had to say it.

Hayate suppressed her first impulse to laugh when she saw Nanoha was serious, "O~kay, Nano-chan you do know she's just a dog. If the hot chick you were dating was ignoring you that'd be something else but your dog, I don't think you should be stressing."

"Dating? Hmm. I wonder if I should ask her out. I'm pretty sure she likes me too but there's that thing." Nanoha was now mumbling to herself as she began to flick through clothes racks.

Hayate wasn't sure what was going on, was her best friend finally going around the bend? Maybe she shouldn't have teased her all those times about her dog but who knew this would be the result? Nanoha was now trying to talk to a taller woman and was making those hand gestures that made it clear that the woman was about to be accosted if she didn't cooperate. Before the day was over Nanoha had purchase an outfit for someone obviously taller and with a fuller figured then herself. The colors were also darker than anything Nanoha would have worn so Hayate was hoping there maybe was another Fate-chan in Nanoha's life who could really wear the outfit or she'd have to make some calls. Calls to places with tight white jackets and padded walls so her friend couldn't hurt anyone, especially herself.

~"~"~"~"~"~

Coming home that evening she ate her dinner with her family and excused herself before grabbing her recalcitrant dog and half dragged half carried her back to her room. The dog stared at the ground, she wouldn't make eye contact or respond to questions. Nanoha sat on the ground and faced her before taking the dog's muzzle in her hands to pull it up to look her in the eye. "Fate-chan, I don't like this behavior of yours, you…we didn't do anything wrong. I like you a lot, before as a pet and friend but I'm not going to lie, I like you as a woman. You are the most amazing person I've ever met, I would like to go out with you as a person."

The dog's jaw fell open and it started making little whining barking noises as if she was trying to speak in her shock. Laughing at this, "Fate-chan you need to transform, I don't understand dog."

Pulling her comforter off the bed and wrapping it around the dog Nanoha waited for the bright surge of light that preceded the change. Fate was confused she wanted to change and declare herself, claim Nanoha for herself. Then there was the rational or maybe it really was the irrational part of her mind that told her she couldn't be with Nanoha, she was cursed, eventually Nanoha will want to be with someone who was normal. She sat there staring at the girl, not knowing what to do. Nanoha was not amused, "Fate-chan you change this instant or so help me I will take you to a groomer and have them put pink ribbons on you again."

A yelp of protest was heard before a bright yellow light erupted, "Ahh! That's not funny Nanoha, don't even joke about that." The blonde woman protested as she pushed hair out of her face and rearranged the blanket to cover herself better.

"Fate-chan, I want an answer, will you go out with me?" Nanoha asked leaning in to try and catch Fate's eye.

"I…I…Nanoha you can't be serious, look at me, I have a tail and floppy dog ears. I am not a worthy candidate for your affection," the blonde retorted pulling at her ears.

"Fate-chan are you questioning my intelligence?" voice suddenly cool and precise.

"What?! No, of course not, you're very smart. I know that, hell I'm sure you're smarter than me," the blonde defended.

"Then you must think I lack common sense? Or my judgment is faulty?" she asked again in a cool precise tone.

"No, what are you talking about? I would never say those things," Fate was now squirming and with one hand holding the blanket the other was flailing around in her denial.

"Good then you will accept my decision to want to date you as rational and sensible. Moving back to my original question, will you go out with me?" the girl asked pinning her with pointed look.

Fate was flummoxed, why in the hell was she making this sound like something anyone could find acceptable? "Nanoha, if I went downstairs right now your family would panic, and while I know they'd eventually accept me, because I know they are good people, the other thing I know is your father would never agree too letting me date you."

"Do you really want to hear what daddy would say? My father learned a long time ago, when a Takamachi woman wants something it's best to just get out of the way, that way no one gets hurt." she responded with a flippant tone.

Looking at her in disbelief, shaking her head in confusion, Fate felt like a deer in the headlights.

Nanoha was now worried, maybe she had things worked out wrong, "Fate-chan if you don't like me the same way, I understand, I mean I'm not as pretty as…"

Fate stopped her, the confident tone she'd been using had left and what was left was the uncertainty of a young woman offering up her heart. Reaching out to grab her hand, and with as much sincerity as she could muster, "Nanoha you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You are an angel, I couldn't imagine a more perfect person. I already told you before I care about you more than is reasonable. I would love to go out with you but Nanoha my appearance, I can't retain this form for long without getting into trouble. The last thing I want to do is get you sucked into another mess, you could have died last time."

Nanoha had allowed herself to be lulled in the warmth of Fate's hands and words but the last bit broke her out of the stupor, "Wait, what? That really happened? I was shot. I remember the pain, the blood. But when I woke up I was perfectly fine, even my clothes were okay. How did that…how was that possible?"

"Do you also remember what I turned into?" she asked darkly.

"Of course that was frightening, you nearly killed a man."

"I'm a monster Nanoha, I could just as easily turn on you or your family."

"No, you're not, you may turn into a pretty intimidating creature when annoyed but that doesn't make you a monster. Fate-chan you could have killed the drug lord's goons who kidnapped you. You would have been within your rights to have killed those men before they could really hurt you or left you tied up to a pipe with wire nearly strangling you. You could have killed the Scaglietti girls when they attacked us all those times. You could have killed that man the other night but you stopped when I asked you too. A monster does not show mercy, a monster does not restrain itself, a monster does not use it's intellect to identify friends from foes. If you were going to hurt me you would have done that the night I found you, you could have easily seen me as a threat. If you wanted me dead you could have just let me bleed to death." Then she squeezed the hands in hers, "That brings me back to my question, how did you save me?"

"I can't always do it, but if a person shows themselves to have a pure soul then I can use my blood as a catalyst to cast a spell or maybe it's a blessing for healing. It restores the person and all they are wearing to a perfect state, as if you are reborn. My human brain sort of blanks out for a while afterwards so I was probably wandering the rest of the night as a normal average dog. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you after that, but I knew help was already on the way. As for me, when I finally "woke up" I found myself in an abandon building with a couple of other strays huddled for warmth, other than fleas I really didn't have any negative repercussions from using my power that night."

"But could have been, you abandoned your humanity for a time to save me, thank you. You, who have lost so much of your human dignity, relinquished your hold on the last and most important link, your own mind. No Fate-chan, you cannot be a monster, a saint or an angel maybe, but never a monster." She lifted her hand once again to her face and brushed her thumb across her cheek then reached for the floppy dog ears.

The ears twitched at her touch and Fate's eyes closed and a little moaning noise escaped her when Nanoha's hand began to stroke the soft fur and rub where the ear met her scalp. Her tail then began to wag causing the blanket to pull away from her body, giving Nanoha more than an eye full before the girl realized she was exposed. Red as a tomato Fate clutched at the blanket and was contemplating turning back into a dog when Nanoha jumped at her.

She didn't know what she was thinking but all she knew was she didn't want Fate to change so she jumped at her to... hug her? When their bodies met it was obvious her raging hormones had other plans and began to send orders to her body towards those plans. Her hands that were at Fate's shoulders pressing the blonde to the ground soon slid down to pull the blanket away and once her chest was exposed it was lights out on common sense or self restraint. Nanoha's head lowered to kiss her but Fate's hands caught her to hold her back and with eyes dilated with lust, her breath coming in shallow puffs she edged out a single word of restraint, "No."

Blinking then reality started to slink back into her lust-flooded mind. 'Oh my god, I nearly sexually assaulted my best friend/pet.' The guilt at her hasty actions cooled her head further and she pulled herself off the nearly completely exposed nude blonde. She had to divert her eyes or risk another lapse in sanity. "I'm so sorry Fate-chan, I don't know what came over me, I've never done anything like that before."

"I think it might be best for us both if I don't take on my human form again, I really want you Nanoha. Please don't think I stopped you because I didn't want what was happening but you deserve more than I can give you. Your first everything should be with the one you love, your special someone who will stand by your side forever. I can't tell you how much I wish that someone could be me but it can't be, I will live a thousand years serving out my curse, never aging, always fighting someone else's battles." She was gripping the blanket with a strength that made her hands shake, trying to restrain herself from shedding her last barrier and finishing what Nanoha had started, to let that raging inferno take control.

"Fate-chan, I really want to go out with you, just once please, then I'll understand if you want to go back to the Harlaowns or find another person to help. I'm being selfish but I want the memory, I want to be outside under the sun with you. I can't be your fairytale princess, I know I lack too many of the requirements but you are mine. You are everything I've ever wanted, you caught my heart while being in your dog form, all I had to do was see you in your human form and I was lost. So please give me this," tears were now coming down her face.

Nanoha was sitting with her feet tucked under her, her hands tightly balled in her lap, back rigidly straight, head bowed so her bangs hid her eyes. Fate knew she should say no, should disappear into the night and never come back to this city during this lifetime. But she wanted one day, one sweet memory to carry in her heart to sustain her for the coming loneliness. She whispered, "Yes," then folded back into her animal form.

That night Fate slept downstairs in the living room, there was too much temptation to transform back into her human form and do the things her fevered mind was conjuring with such elicit detail. When the family awoke they found her sleeping on her back on the couch paws in the air twitching in a random way from her racy dream. It was a blessing they couldn't see her as she truly was, a strung out hormonally overcharged teen, who was having impropriate dreams about their youngest family member while sleeping on the communal couch. Definitely a blessing in disguise, if Shiro had any suspicions he'd likely gut her and leave her disemboweled corpse hanging from a tree as a warning to other youths contemplating mischief with his youngest daughter.

The family planned to go out to the shrines to ring the New Years bells and make their wish for the New Year. Nanoha told her family she was going to go with a friend a little later but to go ahead without her and they would be home for dinner. Once everyone was dressed in their best they left the house for a relaxing day of visiting local shrines and temples. Nanoha went back up stairs and brought down the bag of clothing she purchased setting it in front of the dog. "Fate-chan I hope these fit, I thought it would look good with my kimono. I'm going to finish getting dressed in my room so if you want to use the bath it still has hot water."

An hour later Nanoha heard a knock on her bed room door, when she opened it she swallowed hard at the beautiful woman standing before her. "Wow," was all she could say.

Fate's eyes took in the kimono and the sheer perfectness of the girl in front of her and wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt. "Yeah, wow…you are so beautiful Nanoha."

The girl blushed and smiled at the words, to have a true beauty tell her something like that was very flattering. They joined hands and made their way out of the house to a nearby shrine, Fate held her tightly and only had eyes for her. Any number of men and women tried to talk to the pair but they just politely declined all offers and then after getting their fortunes for the year left the temple grounds. They walked together for awhile looking into store fronts and talking as if there wasn't a care in the world. Fate stored every smile and laugh into her permanent memory storage bank, the warmth of the hand in her own a tactile memory to cherish for all time.

It was just past lunch time so they decided to eat at a small local restaurant. Enjoying each other's company they didn't notice the trouble headed their way. "Nano-chan, Happy New Year! It looks like you are starting off right."

They turned at the voice and only a supreme effort of courtesy kept their smiles in place. Nanoha knew she'd have to run interference for Fate or the wily tanuki would figure everything out. Too bad Hayate already recognized the blonde, well she thought she did. "Oh my you're the girl from the club! I guess your path with Nano-chan crossed again after all."

Smiling Fate's mind was in overdrive, "Yes, I was fortunate enough to run into Nanoha again shortly after the incident. My name is Testarossa Fate, how do you do?"

Hayate began to laugh hysterically in relief, 'thank god Nanoha was talking about this Fate-chan not her damn dog.' The pair was nonplussed at the response and seeing the confused looks she pulled herself together, "Sorry, sorry I was struck with the absurdity that Nanoha has two fates in her life. Well you are an improvement most definitely, I was afraid my dear friend was going to end up a crazy cat lady or in her case a crazy dog lady."

Nanoha glared at her friend, "Hayate-chan, remind me again why I'm still friends with you?"

Laughing evilly, "Fufufu because I know all your horrible secrets from our school days, maybe dear Fate-chan here would be interested in hearing your old high school nickname? Or your hit rate in dating?"

Fate decided to defuse the situation and hopefully put the little menace in her place, "I don't know if it would be wise to annoy the White Devil this way. I like feisty girls personally but if no one before me could appreciate Nanoha's charms then that was their lost. Hmm I think little tanuki you should take your tricks elsewhere today, we'd like to spend the day together quietly."

Dark blue eyes widen in appreciation, then she smiled at the blonde, "Of course, please excuse me. I do hope our paths will cross again soon."

~"~"~"~"~"~

Laughing the pair were walking down to the pier to boat watch, Nanoha looked at her friend and couldn't help wishing once more that this day would never end. Without thinking she said, "Thank you."

Fate looked over at her and her brow creased briefly, "What for? I'm the one who should be thankful, I've never had this much fun before."

"Fate-chan," was all she could whisper as she pulled her into a hug and tried to imprint this moment on her heart.

If either had been aware of their surroundings they would have noticed there were no other people around and the strange emptiness to the streets. But it was the screech of a woman as she lunged into her attack on the oblivious couple that snapped Fate back into focus. The blade was hurtling towards Nanoha's back and there were only bare seconds to respond so she spun them and took the blade to her back. Nanoha heard the blade make impact with flesh and screamed Fate's name out in horror. Looking over her shoulder at the wound, "Not too serious, this might slow me down a bit."

Nanoha went to pull the blade out but she moved, "No, leave it."

Nanoha gave her a beseeching look, to which Fate replied, "It'll bleed more and drain my strength to fight."

Fate released her from her protective grip in order to begin her counterattack. She kicked out at the original attacker knocking her to the ground since she was too stunned to block. The blonde's nonchalant self sacrifice leaving the woman's mind frozen.

Fate took in her surroundings and counted eleven more possible attackers, if she took out the strongest ones first then the others might give themselves up or flee. "Nanoha, call the police and try to stay clear of me, if things look to be going bad I may have to transform."

Nanoha's eyes were glued to the knife handle sticking out of her back, "Fate-chan I think things are already bad, you have a knife in you."

Laughing to intimidate her opponents, "Oh, that's just a little nick, it won't slow me down too much. Let me settle this matter then we can continue our date."

The eldest of the numbers came forward, "Woman, get out of our way and we won't hurt you further. If you continue to get in our way we will not hesitate to kill you. We just want Takamachi, hand her over and this can all be over for you."

"Sorry Uno-san but I can't do that. If you want to lay a single finger on my girl then you'll have to get through me first."

Two of the younger girls jumped forward at this and engaged in a brutal exchange with the blonde. Grappling with each one, keeping one sister between herself and the other, finally she was able to work them closer to the edge of the pier and flung first one then the other into the water. As Fate was dealing with the pair Nanoha was defending herself from Uno, breaking her grip and exchanging blows, leaving the purple haired woman with a broken nose and sore stomach.

Fate was about to intervene when another pair blocked her way and a third appeared behind her, "Blast it all! You guys really are relentless. I'm going to give you one last warning, leave now and we can forget about this mess. I know you girls must be confused, your father was suddenly taken away from you. You were put in separate homes but it was for the best. He was doing bad things to defenseless animals, his experiments could never bear fruit, stop this and I'll do anything I can to help you. If you are having a hard time in the foster homes please tell me, I have friends in the police who can help you. Please let's stop this."

A girl behind her screamed "Liar" at her and began to swipe at her with a long bladed weapon. Fate was careful to avoid it and was seriously concerned she'd hit one of the other girls involved in the fight. Allowing herself to be slashed in order to prevent the welder from seriously maiming or killing her sister. Finally knocking the blade out of her grip she kicked it off the edge of the pier. Fate was now losing blood at an alarming rate, she wouldn't last as a viable deterrent if this continued. Shaking her head she stepped back from the girls and could see three more come out of the shadows to help corral her. She pulled the knife out of her side and dropped the weapon into the water behind her. Breathing deep she then allowed the light of her transformation consume her. When they blinked the woman was gone and in her place was a strange creature. It was bipedal, the long fur covered limbs ended in short but hard sharp claws. The body was long and muscled covered also with light brown-blonde fur. Its elongated neck ended with a terrible head. The jaws longer than that of a normal dog but as strong as a pit bull in its clamping strength, the teeth sharp as knives glinting in the dying sun's rays. Bright burgundy eyes stared at the crowd before it shifted once more to protect her charge.

The blonde second eldest sister tried to engage the creature and slashed at it with her twin blades. A long tufted tail caught her in the stomach and sent her flying back. Of the four standing sisters two began to pull back, fear of the terrible creature weakening their resolve to fulfill their father's mad orders. Due screamed out to them, "Get it, to hell with the girl, get the monster."

Two foolhardy girls stepped forward to begin their coordinated attack, the beast leaped forward and knocked the two women to the ground with a horrible strength that knocked the air from their lungs and bruised ribs. Uno came up and pulled them away from the beast and began to scream her orders to withdraw. But she was countermanded by Due, "Sister we must capture this beast, she is the fulfillment of Father's dreams. If he has her he can dissect her and find out the secrets she hides."

The girl then led two more of their sisters to try and tame the beast. Uno called back to her sister, "Due no, leave off, it's too powerful. You will get yourself and our sisters hurt or worse killed."

Due, Tre and Sette ignored their elder and began to take their stances, pulling out their particular weapons; stun batons, twin bladed short swords and a garrote. Tre and Sette surged forward again and one trying to stun the beast to bring it down and the other jumped onto its back in order to try to choke it into submission. Fate caught each girl by the leg and was now holding them upside down and away from her body. The growling voice called out to the arguing sisters, "Due, Uno! Call back your sisters, I have two in my grasp, if you leave us alone I will release them too you. Otherwise I will secure them for the police and you may never see them again."

A sister still in hiding took this moment to try to shot the monster and found her gun jam up. Another threw a knife from a distance while hiding in the shadows and it flew way off mark and into the water to sink away harmless. Due was enraged that her sisters were being dangled like wet cats from the monster woman's grip. She threw herself at the monster and was knocked away with a kick. She got up again but this time went for the woman they originally came for with her double blades ready. Fate saw the attack and threw the prone girls into the water and rushed to protect her friend.

Nanoha engaged with the mad woman, pulling away one of her weapons and then began to push her back. Not as skilled at swordplay as her elder siblings but far better than an enraged mad woman she was able to disarm the girl and finally to restrain her on the ground. Looking up at the creature she smiled at the confused look in her eyes, "Ne Fate-chan I told you I knew how to fight when we first met. You just always jumped in ahead of me so I never had a chance to show you."

Huffing a sigh of relief she then turned to look for any other attackers but the growing sound of sirens had been the sign for the others to pull back. Uno stood there looking at the pair and her struggling sister, conflicted over fleeing for safety and engaging once more to try and save her. Fate shifted in front of the pair on the ground, in her growling voice she tried to reassure the girl, "Uno, your sister will not be harmed, we will hand her over to the police. Know when the police arrive we will be identifying you and your other sisters in this attack. You can flee and be captured later or sit down and wait quietly for arrest."

The woman shuddered at the terrible voice, "You are a strange monster, talking of police and arrests. If our roles were reversed I can assure you I wouldn't waste my time with the police, I'd measure out the punishment that my enemies deserve, kill them without compunction."

"Those who do evil are not normally completely evil, just misguided. We all deserve second chances…ah-ha a life should not be taken so lightly," Fate was gasping and beginning to feel lightheaded from the blood lost.

The girl frowned at the words, glanced once more at her sister then fled into the shadows. Fate stepped back to now kneel then lowered her guard first drawing back to her human form but staggered and sunk into her dog form as the strength to keep up the larger form was now too draining. When the lights of the police cars came closer Fate settled to the ground near Nanoha and her struggling charge. The police were able to retrieve the girls dumped into the ocean and take them and their raving sister into custody. It was when Chrono arrived on the scene to check on the "girls" that it was finally noticed that Fate had a growing pool of blood under her and was unable to waken.

The dog was immediately transported to an emergency animal hospital and was rushed into surgery for the knife wounds. The doctor came out after patching up the animal shaking his head. Fearful Chrono rushed to his, "Doctor is she okay? Please say she's okay."

The doctor wasn't surprised by the emotionally overwrought man, in his experience pets were just like people once they got into a person's heart. Patting the young man on the shoulder, "Yes, I don't know how she survived but she's stable now."

Chrono broke down in tears of relief and his girlfriend came over to comfort him. Nanoha was in just about the same state but hadn't even the strength to stand to demand details. Lindy looked from her son to the silently weeping girl and put her arm around Nanoha. The girl felt guilty, Lindy should be comforting her son, hell they shouldn't even have to be here worrying about Fate, it was all her fault. Lindy could see the various emotions flash across the girl's face and broken into her silent self-inflicted reprisals. Her warm voice trying to sooth the conflicted girl, "Nanoha-chan, this isn't your fault. You don't have to feel guilty about anything, how do you think Fate-chan would have felt if you were the one to be hurt. She hates to see the people she cares for harmed."

"She's suffered so much already and I just added to that. If not for me Fate-chan would have been with you and Chrono-kun and never been hurt in the first place," her brows knitted in her remorse, "I never should have kept her with me. I should have sent her home with you."

"Nanoha-chan, this isn't the first time Fate-chan's been seriously injured, she's been on the operating table more than once due to her protecting me and my son. Chrono-kun is upset right now because she's like a sister to him, has been there for him through the dangers of our job and before that the turmoils of his teenage angst. She was his first friend, before her he was a lonely boy who was having a hard time adjusting to the loss of his father, our move to this city and the awkwardness of coming into his manhood. Despite or perhaps because she is a dog he was able to open up to her emotionally and through her he made friends and became a confident young man."

They both stopped to look at the young man being held by a brown haired woman, sniffing and wiping his eyes roughly like a toddler. They both shared a quick laugh which lightened the mood before Lindy went on, "As much as we love her we know we can't stop her from getting hurt, the things she does leaves her open to that, and trying to stop her causes her more pain than if she had gone out."

Nanoha didn't seemed convince of that last bit, "I don't want her to ever be hurt again, if I could I would lock her up and protect her for the rest of my life."

Lindy's face took on a strained look at this, "No, don't ever try to do that, I tried and it….it…it was awful. She was in so much pain, the noises she made were like she was being tortured, then she began to cry tears of blood. I have never seen or heard anything like it. When I told you I know what a cursed soul looks like it wasn't a joke. I know she isn't a normal dog, and it's not just because of her intelligence or un-dog-like behavior."

Nanoha was shocked by this revelation, Fate had never mentioned the curse punishing her for not protecting or saving people. Is that why she stayed with her? The curse must have marked her as a victim needing to be protected and Fate was obligated to stay until the danger was gone. Could you even be friends with someone you're duty-bound to protect? Is this the real reason why she wouldn't kiss her? Just because she had to protect her doesn't mean she'd be attracted to her, hell the compulsive nature of their relationship must be a turn off.

Nanoha might as well been broadcasting her thoughts as Lindy smacked her up the side of her head to snap her out of her own angst driven internal monologue. "Nanoha, if you think Fate-chan is with you because she has to be, then kill that thought right now. The night we all first met she could have come home with us without any repressions, I can tell when she's duty bound. There is something jerky about her movements, and she usually has a serious look about her. She stayed with you because she likes you, as a person. It's the same with me and Chrono-kun. She saved us, usually that's a onetime thing and she moves on. But more than whatever it is driving her she has a need to protect it's part of her essential character, to protect the people she loves. We here should count ourselves lucky to have earned a place in her heart."

~"~"~"~"~"~

Fate was stuck in the animal hospital for a week and during that time a great many happy events occurred. First Scaglietti was arrested again being charged for conspiracy to commit murder and a couple of other things once the police broke down the door to arrest the man. A giant tub of industrial fertilizer and other chemicals were not a sign of a platonic plan considering the raving writings the man left behind along with a hit list. Second Nanoha had found a new apartment, much roomier and close to her job and school. With the mad man back behind bars her family decided it was safe for her to live alone again, especially if Fate was going to be with her. Third Chrono was now engaged to Amy, the lovebirds were pregnant and Lindy wasn't having her grandbabies being born out of wedlock.

Shiro was driving when Nanoha came to pick up Fate from the hospital and dropped them off at their new apartment. The man stared at the dog now laying on Nanoha's new couch, "I expect you to behave yourself. I don't want to hear about either of you getting into anymore trouble, you hear me?"

The dog sat up smartly and gave a soft bark of agreement. The man smiled at this and petted her on the head, "Good girl, I know I can trust Nanoha's safety to you."

Nanoha laughed at this, "Daddy, it's nice to see you so accepting of Fate-chan as my new protector. I expect you to be just as accepting when I bring home my first girlfriend."

The man stuttered, "Gi…gi…girlfriend? Nanoha!"

"I already told mom and the others, but daddy I needed to tell you and for you to accept me as I am," she said giving her father a hopeful look.

Looking at his daughter conflicted, "Nanoha, I can't say I'm happy about this but you are my daughter and I want you to be happy. If being with another woman will bring you happiness then so be it. But please be careful, man or woman, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I promise daddy, I love you so much," she replied giving her father a tight hug.

Pulling back he gave her a stern look, "When you do get a girlfriend I expect her to come to the house so your mother and I can inspect…I mean meet her."

Laughing, "You bet, I'll warn her not to take you too seriously, we both know mom is the scarier parent."

Shiro gave a hallow laugh thinking how true that was, "Okay baby girl we expect you to come home at least once a week for dinner and don't to forget to call us before bed at night."

"Geeze dad I might as well be living at home with you two hovering over me," she groaned as she pushed her father out the door.

"Promise?" he asked holding the door open with one hand.

"I promise, bye daddy," she relented before blowing him a kiss then shut the door.

The dog had watched the exchange and was unsure how to take this new revelation, had Nanoha met someone while she was in the hospital? She watched as the girl came over and then sat down next to her pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and pulling it around the dog. "We need to talk Fate-chan, if you're up to it will you please change."

Fate sighed she knew this was coming but wasn't sure what to say, summoning the power to transform the light enveloped her, once in her human form her hands griped the blanket and pulled it more securely around her body. Nanoha reached behind the couch and pulled up a bag and placed it in Fate's lap. "I got you some stuff. I really want to talk with you and I don't want to be tempted to do anything you might not want."

Fate pulled out a sweater and a pair of sweatpants, there no underwear was in the bag. Fate's eyebrow went up, "Nanoha I might believe you more if a full set of clothing was in this bag."

Nanoha blushed scarlet, "Fate-chan!"

Fate looked at her with a teasing smile then pulled on the sweater which was a tad bit tight and with the blanket covering her she pulled on the pants, they too were a bit tight on her. "Nanoha I am glad the outfit you choose for me last time fit me better than this or I might have froze to death or been arrested."

"I swear you are getting to be as bad as Hayate-chan when it comes to teasing me. I wanted to have a serious talk and you keep messing around," Nanoha pouted, her arms crossed across her chest.

Fate put on her cutest puppy eyes look and begged, "I'm sorry Nanoha, I couldn't help myself, you are so cute when you blush. But I'll be serious now, so please talk to me."

Sapphire eyes gleamed as she looked at the blonde's lips and then lower, happy the clothing was as poorly fitting as she planned. Her own evil plan was to get Fate to agree to being her girlfriend then tearing her out of those clothes as quickly as possible. Making her voice as sad as possible, "Mou Fate-chan you're still teasing me! Here I wanted to talk about the future and you keep saying silly things."

Fate slid to the floor to sit at Nanoha's knees, taking her hands in her own, "I wasn't trying to be silly, you know I think you are the cutest prettiest girl I have ever met. I missed you so much while I was in the hospital, you can't believe how happy I am right now being here with you."

Opening her legs so she could lean in closer to the girl sitting in front of them, "Fate-chan, you shouldn't say those types of things, you said before that we can't be together. I don't care about the curse and personally I want to be with you forever no matter what may come. But if you're going to insist on leaving me then please don't say things that will give me false hope."

It was like a slap to the face, the cold reminder of her own words, of her stupid decision to leave. Fate didn't want to go, she didn't want to let go of Nanoha and let some other stand by her side. Pulling her hands away and clutching them in her lap, "You're right I'm sorry. I don't know why I can't control myself around you. I should go, it's time I go. There's no danger to you anymore, I'm just being a nuisance, you should be allowed to move on with your life."

Nanoha wanted to glom on and make the stupid girl see how much she cared, but she couldn't force herself on her, she needed Fate to accept her place in Nanoha's life to want that place of her own free will. Fate began to stand and was unsteady on her feet, Nanoha had to stand up to catch her before she fell. Her arm going around Fate's waist pulling her close to steady her. The feeling of their bodies meeting sent fire rocketing through Nanoha's veins, 'screw being subtle', she thought then she grabbed the back of Fate's head and pulled her down for a kiss. A bright pink light exploded capturing both women in its blast.

~"~"~"~"~"~

A tribunal of spirits was sitting before the two girls, their faces ranging from a good natured smile to a fierce grimace. Fate recognized them from her first trial and stepped forward to bow low and greet them humbly, "Oh Great Ones thank you for seeing this humble petitioner."

She stepped back to Nanoha and took her hand before whispering, "Bow."

Nanoha did as she was told and bowed to the spirits, "Thank you for seeing us."

The female of the group smiled and called out to her, "You're new, step forward girl and let's get a good look at you."

Nanoha stepped forward and the spirits looked at her, two males grumbled something to each other and the female spirit frowned at them before hitting the one closest to her. She then turned to speak to her again, "Forgive us dear, it's been a while since we had anybody brought before us for judgment. Now for the record please state your name, age and your request."

Nanoha was confused but decided to give her name before starting her own questions, "Um my name is Takamachi Nanoha, I am nineteen years old. I don't know what you mean by request, my friend Fate-chan is under a curse and I want to help her so maybe that's why we were brought here."

The grim male spirit on the female's other side sat forward at this, "You speak of one Fate Testarossa, sentenced to one thousand years of servitude for her flagrant ingratitude for her life and hubris in accepting the blame for her sister's death."

"Well, yes but she's learned her lesson, she should be allowed to live her life normally now."

"As I see it she has not changed one iota since the day we sentenced her, still throwing herself in harm's way for others, still carrying around a guilt that is not her own," the grim spirit's words echoing as if with doom.

"But the curse, it makes her have to protect people, if she doesn't she suffers great pain, how can it be fair to judge her actions negatively when you haven't given her a choice in the matter?"

The grim spirit and the female exchanged looks then they turned to the last spirit sleeping at the end of the dais. The grim one poked him in the side and he made a snorting sound then settled back into his sleep. The female got up and screamed in his ears, "LOKI! Wake up you lazy good for nothing!"

The god? Loki jumped up in his seat and shouted, "Guilty!"

The pair standing on either side of him were not amused, the female spirit excused them and then had the grim spirit drag Loki from his seat for a quick quorum. There was a bit of unintelligible yelling and quite a bit of hitting noises then the other spirits were called over for further discussion. The female spirit came back over and asked, "My Dears Loki mentioned something about a challenge he set, would you know anything about this?"

Fate stepped forward, "Yes, ma'am I can conjure a copy if you have a clean sheet of paper."

The spirit woman's eye twitched at the word conjure, apparently Fate shouldn't have been using magic either since her original judgment. She pulled a sheet of paper out from her stack and gave it to Fate, the girl did her bit of mumbo-jumbo and gave it back. The female read it and frowned deeply, "Hold on for a moment, I'll be right back."

The male voices began to roar and the beleaguered Loki cried out, "Come on it was a joke, don't take it personally Ditty-kins."

The grim male came back to the standing girls, "My colleagues will be dealing with this infraction, this whole situation is completely insane. We will be needing to do a full audit, who knows how many judgments have been tampered with. Now let's see to the wording of this alternative judgment and see if that's why you were summoned here for release from your ongoing sentence."

He pulled up a globe from the thin air and then going down the verses he then had the globe show when and where certain events fulfilled each line. The spirit looked at Nanoha and back at the paper in his hands his mouth twitching. Then the female spirit came back and asked, "Well? Did she or did she not fulfill the requirements?"

The grim spirit sighed, "Yes Aphrodite she did, and don't try to get around on that one line, beauty is in the eye of the beholder but in this case I have to agree."

The female spirit was affronted, "Oh and what about the martyr line how in the name of the seven hells did she fulfill that one to your satisfaction?"

The male pulled up the scene of the alley fight on his globe and her jaw dropped, "Fine Gus have it your way. I'll sign off on the early release from punishment."

After another few minutes of official gibberish was spouted and a golden circle was formed and the magical wards were removed from the girl. After shaking hands and thanking the judges they were about to be sent home when a trampled looking Loki came to Nanoha and Fate, "My dears, this is a little something for you both, a gift, think of it as an apology for all the troubles I may have caused. These will ensure your safety and that your bond will never break."

Nanoha looked at the two necklaces in his hands dubiously, but when Aphrodite came up behind him and nodded her okay to take them she took the objects and they thanked them both. Then stepping back into the golden circle and in a flash of light they were returned to Nanoha's apartment. They both dropped onto the couch in a heap, exhausted mentally and physically after their ordeal. Nanoha turned to look at the blonde, no puppy ears, no tail, 'I must be a pervert to wish I got to play with them at least once before their removal.' Fate turned and looked at her, a smile splitting her face as she then began to lean over to reach for Nanoha, "You…it was you all along."

"Nyahaha, I guess so, I really didn't think I'd be the one," suddenly shy she looked down at her hands playing with the necklaces.

Fate scooted closer and took her face in her hands, turning her to look her way, "Na~no~ha, why are you being shy now, if you hadn't had the nerve to kiss me I'd be stuck as a dog for another nine hundred and ninety years. If you hadn't fallen in love with me and made me fall in love with you I'd be alone and stuck enduring endless toil."

The shy smile turned into a pout, "How could I make you fall in love with me, it's not like I could force you into it."

Scooting a bit more closer so their faces were a bare inch from each other, "Oh I don't think I had much choice in the matter, you are so very perfect in every way I couldn't help it."

Burgundy eyes glanced at the pink lips before her then back at the glittering sapphire eyes and back again in a final tease, Nanoha groaned with impatience and closed the gap to kiss her one true love.

**Pop** A pair of blonde floppy puppy ears and a pair of pointed copper cat ears appear, matching tails included, both pull back and worried looks broke out on their faces. A small flame bursts above the couch and a piece of parchment floats down to them.

For your enjoyment

As long as your love remains

As long as you bear heaven's gifts

You shall take the form of your true love's delight

Do not fear

Once satisfied both shall return to their normal sight


End file.
